toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls (characters)
The Powerpuff Girls are a fictional trio of three super-powered five-year-old girls. Within the storyline, they were created using "sugar, spice, and everything nice," and an accidentally-added chemical X, which gave the girls superpowers and personalities corresponding to one of the above elements. The Powerpuff Girls lack noses, ears, fingers, and flat feet with toes, which most other characters on the show have. Appearances in Powerpuff Girls As depicted in the opening sequence of each episode, the Powerpuff Girls were created by Professor Utonium in an attempt "to create the perfect little girl" using a mixture of "sugar... spice... and everything nice" (shown in respective fields of baby blue, light green, and pink). However, he accidentally spilled a mysterious substance called "Chemical X" into the mixture, creating instead of one "perfect little girl" three girls (each possessing one of the above elements dominating her personality), and granting all three magical powers commonly including flight, super strength, super speed, near invulnerability, x-ray vision, super senses, heat vision, and energy projection. In the original pilot, the accidental substance was a can of "Whoop Ass" which was replaced by "Chemical X" in the aired version. The three girls all have oval-shaped heads, abnormally large eyes (inspired by Margaret Keane's art), stubby arms and legs, and lack noses, ears, fingers, necks, and flat feet with toes. They wear dresses with black stripes that match the colors of their eyes, as well as white pantyhose and black Mary Janes. The closing theme to the cartoon offers a nutshell description of the three Powerpuff girls' personalities. Performed by Bis, it includes the lyrics Members Blossom Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is "the smart one" and the self-proclaimed "Commander and the Leader" of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice," her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed, and composed member of the group; although she can at times be fussy, overbearing, petty, and too analytical. She tends to "parent" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (though she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). In the episode "Ice Sore," she showed the magical ability to blow ice. However, even though Blossom said her ice breath was "all used up", she has been seen using it frequently in later episodes. Bubbles Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and by Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon! episodes) is "the cute one," "The Joy and the Laughter." Her personality is "sugar," her signature color is baby blue, and she has short blond hair in two pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality. She tends to act like the baby of the group, despite being the same age, but sometimes she can get extremly mad. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the magical ability to both understand foreign languages (Spanish, Japanese) and communicate with various animals (squirrels, cats, monsters). She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches which she (along with her sisters) finds "icky". She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness, and a gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive, shy, and sensitive. Buttercup Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is "The Toughest Fighter." Her personality is "spice," her signature color is light green, and she has short black hair in a flip. She was named because "Buttercup" begins with the letter "B" like her sisters, much to her chagrin. She is the tomboy in the group, and she has a very short temper. Sometimes her aggression gets the better of her, making her reckless and stubborn. She possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak not shared by her sisters. She has, however shown a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters, as shown in "Buttercrush". Buttercup hates baths and loves getting dirty. She is the only Powerpuff Girl without a unique magical power (aside from curling her tongue). Category:Characters Category:Teams